Yui Samidare
|status= Alive |family= Unnamed younger sister (Deceased) |novel debut = Danganronpa Kirigiri}} Yui Samidare (五月雨 結 Samidare Yui) is the sixteen-year-old protagonist of Danganronpa Kirigiri. Yui gives her assistance to Kyoko Kirigiri, who is younger by three years. Her initial DSC number is 888; as the story progresses, she is promoted, and her DSC becomes 887. Appearance Yui is a 16-year-old teenage girl. She is tall and has green eyes, red glasses, and short brown hair with a few blonde streaks. She wears a black sweater on top of a white, collared shirt with a red ribbon. She is described by Suisei Nanamura as having very powerful legs. Personality Yui is a very normal high school girl, but she doesn't like to talk about her family. Her detective skills are average compared to Kyoko, though she is still very intelligent sees detectives as people who should fight for justice. She gives off the image of a reliable older sister. Yui seems kind of thoughtless sometimes for a detective, but those instances are rarer and she's more often reasonable and analytic. Skills and Abilities History Prior to the Events When Yui was a child, her younger sister was kidnapped and killed, and the case remains unsolved. This fueled Yui's desire to become a detective and resulted in her turning down an invitation to attend Hope's Peak Academy with her talent of jumping so she could become one. Yui boards at an exclusive all-girls school which is known to be an extremely popular missionary school for wealthy girls. She is also one of the few detectives in her school. While at the school Yui was sent two love letters in her first year; one she rejected and the other by a person Yui couldn't find. Role in Danganronpa Kirigiri At first, Yui received a black envelope contains two letters, and of it was a letter from "Ooe Yoshizono" who said that he was speaking on behalf of his client and that he wanted Yui to meet him at Hatesaki Station on December 22nd, 3pm to be picked up. She received an interview with his client at Sirius Astronomical Observatory and, upon his approval, became privy to details of his very important case. Yui also looked up information on Sirius Astronomical Observatory online, though she found limited information. Yui took absence from school and arrived at Hatesaki Station; at this point is when the snowstorm slowly began to fall. Because the station was pretty empty, she quickly learned that the other people who gradually joined her there—Eigo Amino, Shīta Enbi, Kō Inuzuka and Kyoko—were other detectives who had also been called to the case. When they were ready, the driver dropped them off a bit away from Sirius Astronomical Observatory, telling them that his orders were to drop them off there, and the groups will walk the rest of the way. Kyoko thought something was wrong and suggested to Yui that they leave, but, seeing the three men walking ahead in front of them, she whispered that she couldn't "leave them to die" and decided to stay on board. After the team arrived, they started to investigate the building and its furnishings. The detectives investigated the place while waiting for their client to come, though they don't appear at the time. Eigo thought they should leave, but Kō thought this would be part of the interview and said they should wait it out. They all picked a room in the observatory in which to stay, with each person more or less without a change of clothes, when white smoke filled the hall. Yui then fell to floor unconscious, leading to the current situation. Relationships Her Younger Sister When Yui was younger, her little sister was kidnapped and killed. It was her murder that fueled Yui's desire to become a detective, since this case was never solved. Kyoko Kirigiri During the events of Danganronpa Kirigiri, Yui is seen as Kyoko's accomplice. They met when Kyoko was in the 7th grade, in a situation where Kyoko was the only possible suspect. This led Yui to initially distrust her, but the two eventually became close. Yui thinks that Kyoko is cute and admirable. She insists that Kyoko call her oneechan (お姉ちゃん; "older sister" in a familiar, affectionate tone), but Kyoko calls her Yui-oneesama (お姉様; "older sister" in the most honorable yet emotionally distant tone). Quotes *“There are around 20 rank 000 detectives.” *“To me, being a detective and being alive are the same thing.” Trivia *Her first name, "Yui" (結), is Japanese for "to tie" or "to fasten". **Yui's name could be inspired by the word 結論 ketsuron - whose first character is the same as her name's - which means "conclusion" (e.g. of a detective's investigation). **There could actually be a more clever wordplay behind Yui's given name, meant to imply at her being an essential part in the solution of the mysteries discussed in the novels. The wordplay goes as follows: The collaboration between 結 Yui and her detection capabilities and Kyoko with her deductive prowess of conjecture refutation = 論破 ronpa that allows the two to reach the conclusion = 結論 ketsuron of their investigations. *"Samidare" (五月雨) translates to "early summer rain". *At one point, Yui gives Kyoko a Rose In Vitro. In Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, the rose in vitro is one of Kyoko's favorite presents. Navigation ru:Юи Самидарэ fr:Yui Samidare es:Yui Samidare Category:Danganronpa Kirigiri Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Alive Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp Category:Female